Behind Every Hateful Act
by TwistedIrish
Summary: Half way through their Fourth Grade Year, resident Sociopath and Anti-Semitic Eric Cartman is led cursing and shouting from class by two men in suits and an Agent from Social Services. Now six years later, Eric returns, everyone expects him to be the same cruel plotting boy they'd known as children so why is he pick up their fallen books? 3 Main Pairings Style, Cartters, And KENxOC
1. Prologue

_**So I've been getting a lot of PMs about posting more of AngelBabe09's old work and they are driving me CRAZY. But I made a promise. so for the last couple weeks I've been trying to juggle writing my current stories and looking through Angels old stuff. When I came across this I realized she'd never Posted it. After Emailing her and getting her permission we agreed we'd let you all decide! What do you think?**_

_**Disclaimer**_~ I don't own South Park or any of its Characters!

_**Behind Every Hateful Act**_

~*~*~ Half way through their Fourth Grade Year, resident Sociopath and Anti-Semitic is led cursing and shouting from class by two men in suits and an Agent from Social Services. The next morning in Class the principal informs the class that he has been sent away, and won't be joining them in classes anymore. Now six years later, a boy named Eric returns, the students expect him to return to his plotting, sadistic ways. So why does he stop bullies from harassing Butters? And what happened to his Mother? 3 Main Pairings Style, Cartters, And KENxOC~*~*~

Prologue

_Growing up with someone often times gives you the idea that you know them pretty well. It's a common mistake people often make as children and even occasionally follows into adulthood. The cold hard fact is that this isn't true… you only ever know what they allow you to know. You only ever see in them, what they allow you to see. And if they don't want you to know them, you likely never will. The well practiced are often times even able things from themselves. My friends and I learned this lesson the hard way, and we're never going to forget it. I guess you could say it all started that day in Fourth Grade._

"Shut UP Fat Ass!" Kyle Broflovski snapped glaring furiously at the overweight brunette. The boy puffed up furiously turning and unflattering maroon color.

"EY! I'm not fat I'm Big boned!"

Stan Marsh rolled his eyes growing impatient with the two boys, "Cartman Grow up, Kyle ignore him. You're only encouraging him by reacting."

"He can't help it Stan, Jew's are notorious for their anger issues, and honestly I don't feel safe in the same room as the crazy Jew let alone the same town. I may have to force the Mayor to address this issue, can't have a Violent Jew running around our skewls that's just unsafe. What do you think Kahl, do _you _think you can keep your Blood lust under control until you're family is run out of town like the violent unstable Jews you are?" Cartman asked offhandedly, a cruel smirk curling his disgustingly rounded face, triple chins jiggling as he spoke.

Kyle sneered in disgust at the brunette, he couldn't believe he hung around the other boy. He was a cold hearted sociopath bent on his own self-destruction. Don't get him wrong, he knew the boy had a heart, he'd seen it once in a blue moon. Just a small glimpse though, but he firmly believe his Heart was slowly being suffocated by all the extra weight the boy somehow seemed to gain at a slow pace. Yes Cartman seemed to get bigger and Bigger as the years flew by. He'd actually be concerned if the boy gave him any reason to be. But Eric Cartman made sure to keep a firm wall between him and the other kids in South Park, never truly letting anyone get close to him. Kyle Could count on one hand the amount of times he'd invited them to spend the night at his house.

"You're not worth it Fat Ass," Kyle scoffed, he didn't know why he bothered with the asshole anymore. It seemed that the bigger the boy got, the meaner he'd become, he knew the school nurse had called Ms. Cartman several times about the boys weight, the three of them had been called down to the Nurse and Counselor often enough to know the school was concerned. Unfortunately, they weren't able to help much as most of their time at Cartman's house was spent when his Mother either wasn't home or 'Otherwise Occupied'. It was a running joke with the Boys of South Park Middle School that Cartman's Mom was the biggest whore in town.

"Bus!" Stan interrupted his thoughts, pointing down the road. Kyle hitched his backpack further up on his shoulder ignoring the condescending ramblings of his… 'Friend'.

The bus ride to school was uneventful. Cartman realized halfway in that Kyle was no longer listening and turned his attention to Kenny McCormick, poking fun at the boys lack of wealth and 'white trash family'. Kenny quickly shut him up with a jab at his Mothers 'lifestyle'. They arrived at school the same as always. Mrs. Crabtree drove up onto the curb scattering the passing students and allowed the passengers on the bus to get off. Miraculously Kenny managed to evade the doors that often decapitated him before hurrying off to class with the others.

Mrs. Garrison as usual arrived in his typical manner.

"Everyone sit down and shut the fuck up!"

Kyle and Stan glanced at each other rolling their eyes as their teacher went on his usual rant about men.

About an hour before lunch and after several arguments and fights resulting in Mrs. Garrison shouting at them to shut up, and sit the fuck down. A knock on the door interrupted her mid rant about a horrible date she'd been on. None of the students had really been listening, or even knew how the subject had come up in the first place.

"Oh who the hell could that be!" Mrs. Garrison huffed, another knock caused her to roll her eyes, "Yeah, yeah keep your panties on!"

Mrs. Garrison opened the door only to be pushed aside by two unfamiliar men in suits, and a kind looking woman in a navy blue pant suit. "My name is Cheryl Brighton, I'm with Child Services. We're here for Eric Cartman."

Mrs. Garrison blinked at the badge the woman presented to him. "Well I didn't do anything I'm a good Teacher dammit!"

The woman raised a brow skeptically and turned to the class glancing around, "Eric Cartman?"

The class turned all at once to stare at the obviously shocked boy sitting in the front row. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman, "Who the FUCK are you, you Fucking Bitch!"

The woman pursed her lips raising an unimpressed brow, she glanced back at the men, "alright boys, let's get him out of here."

"What? Who the fuck are you to tell me where to go BITCH? WHERE'S MY MEHM! MEEEEEEEEEEEHM!" Eric struggled and fought as one of the men bodily picked him up ignoring his flailing limps as he tried to struggle and kick.

"WHERE'S MY MEHHHHHM? MEHHHHHHHHHHHHM!"

The class watched in shock as the three unfamiliar adults bodily carried their classmate from the room the Agent leading Mrs. Garrison from the room for a moment.

"Dude," Stan turned to look at Kyle and Kenny, "What the Fuck?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "This is probably just another one of Fat Ass's schemes or something. Either that or all the awful shit he's done is catching up to him."

Kenny's muffled response got a nod from the other two, "Yeah he'll be back in a day or two," Stan agreed looking bored."

When their teacher returned it was with a grim look on his face. He paused upon realizing he had the student's undivided attention. "What so _now _you wanna pay attention? Just because something interesting happened you all wanna pay attention now? Well Fuck you I'm not saying a word!" Mrs. Garrison turned around and promptly picked up where he left of in his lesson.

Stan and Kyle exchanged uncertain glances heavy weights settling like bricks in their stomachs.

KSK

After school Stan was surprised to see his mother waiting anxiously by her car. In fact a lot of Parents seemed to be dragging their children to their cars that didn't usually pick them up. "Stan, Stanley, Hurry up now! Kyle, Kenny, both of you too now!" Sharon Marsh waved them over. The boys glanced at each other before hurrying over to the Marsh family van.

"Mom, what's going on?" Stan asked as the boys strapped on their seat belts.

Mrs. Marsh pursed her lips, her face unusually pale, "We'll talk at home sweetheart. Kyle, Kenny, your parents asked me to drop you off at home."

The ride to Kenny's and then Kyle's place was unnervingly quiet as Sharon kept refusing to answer the boy's questions.

Stan was nervous as his Mother hurried him into the house he'd never seen her so out of sorts.

"Mom what's going on?" Stan finally demanded, before spotting his father on the couch.

Shelly looked at her brother looking annoyed, "Shut up Turd! I'm watching MTV!"

"Shelly, go to your room, we need to talk to your brother now." Randy sighed turning off the TV and sounding eerily serious, that alone is probably the reason she didn't argue standing quietly, only pausing to glare accusingly at Stan, before hurrying upstairs.

Stan glanced between his parents nervously, "Oh God, am I in trouble? Whatever it is it was probably Cartman!"

"Son sit down," Randy Marsh patted the couch beside him, forcing a comforting smile on his face.

Stan wasn't convinced but listened to his Father anyway, his Mother took the spot next to him petting his hair and hugging him.

Stan was near breaking point, his parents were acting very out of character and he had no idea why! "What's going on!?"

"Son how well would you say you knew the Cartman Family," Randy hedged his expression darkening for a moment.

Stan rolled his eyes, "I knew the Fat Bastard was somehow related to this. What'd he do now, burn down a village? Burn down an Orphanage? Beat up an old lady?"

Sharon lightly smacked Stan's head, "Stanley your Father and I are serious! How well did you know Ms. Cartman?"

"We didn't really, she's just Cartman's Mom," Stan shrugged glancing between his parents, "Why? Does this have anything to do with Cartman being taken out of class?"

Randy and Sharon glanced at each other in concern, "She never spoke with you boys or anything like that?"

Stan shrugged, "Only to ask us if we wanted to stay for dinner or if we were staying the night, Cartman would always throw a fit though, so we didn't see her too often. Did something happen to her?"

Stan frowned was Cartman's mom missing or something? Did Cartman have anything to do with this? After all the shit he'd pulled, he almost wouldn't put it passed him.

"Alright, that's all we wanted to know sweetheart, go do your homework please," Sharon hugged her son tightly ignoring his protests as she shooed him up to his room.

KSK

The next Morning Eric Cartman didn't show up for the Bus. Principal Victoria joined their class in the Morning to announce that 'do to certain circumstances, Eric Cartman, will no longer be joining us here at South Park Elementary.' The class had gone completely quiet after that no one knowing quiet how to act, before the class (Minus Kyle and Stan) Began cheering.

Stan and Kyle exchanged suspicious and wary looks before silently agreeing to head over to the obese boys house after school.

After school Kenny followed Stan and Kyle to Cartman's House, he didn't see why they cared so much. In a week at the very least Eric would be back in school hopefully it'd be longer though. Kenny would not miss his cruel jabs and ignorant insults toward them. If Kenny never had to be in a classroom with Eric Cartman again it would be too soon.

"Dude!" Stan and Kyle came to a sudden stop, staring in shock at the house before them.

Kenny hurries around his taller friends to see and froze immediately understanding. _"Duuuude"_ Kenny's exclamation was muffled by his parka as usual.

In the front yard stood a big sign with the words Foreclosure in bold red letters. The entire property was roped off in Yellow police tape and a police car was stationed out front. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny hurried over to the car and tapped on the window. Another unfamiliar officer rolled down the window.

"Hey where's Chief Barbrady, or Sergeant Yates?" Stan asks, tilting his head curiously.

The man lowers his shades to look at the three, "Probably busy back at the station kids, you know the family?"

"Yeah we use to hang out with Cartman, did they move?" Stan asked, the unofficial spokes person for their little group.

The man smiled warily, "You could say that. Your little friend's on his way to Indiana, gonna stay with some family out there for a while. I'm sorry kids but your friends already miles away." The man gave them a sympathetic smile before advising them to go on Home."

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny made their way to Kyle's house in a daze. Eric Cartman was gone… he was really gone. No more insults, no more fights, no more manipulative schemes, no more Adventures turned Dangerous. Eric Cartman couldn't bother them anymore… he couldn't bother anyone in South Park anymore… so why did they feel so sad?

"So what do we do now?" Kyle asked sitting on the front step with Kenny and Stan.

Stan shrugged starring at his shoes, "Go on living I guess, we're ten what _can_ we do?"

"I guess you're right," Kyle sighed, "It just feels so weird… Cartman's… Gone."

"_We could try and get him back?"_ Kenny mumbled through his parka.

Stan shrugged, "Yeah I guess we could, but where would he live? They foreclosed his house… whatever that means."

"It means the bank owns it now Dude, and I doubt they're gonna what to give it back, Plus the police are involved and we don't know what happened." Kyle shrugged, feeling conflicted. He was both Happy and Sad to see the overweight boy go. On the one hand, no more Jew Jokes, On the Other… well he didn't really understand why he was upset but he was.

Stan sighed scratching the back of his head, "So… we just move on with our lives?"

"_Looks like it"_ Kenny muffled, feeling just as conflicted.

Kyle sighed, "This sucks let's go watch TV or something. The other two nodded and followed him inside.

And so started life in South Park without Eric Cartman, it was strange at first and for a while the now trio of friends felt off balance and out of sorts. But as the months passed without Cartman and his abrasive behavior, they grew closer to other kids in their class.

Stan began hanging out with Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and Bridon Gueermo more often. He started playing football more often and before he knew it he was hanging out with them more then Kyle and Kenny.

Shortly after Stan stopped coming around, Kyle began hanging out with Mark Cotswold, Kevin Stoley, Butters Scotch, and even Wendy Testaburger. They five would study together and often times spend hours discussing political points and historical facts. On weekends they'd help Butters study and do their best to keep his parents off his back. Before he knew Kyle quit football and he was seeing less and less of his old friends.

Kenny being the last of the old group felt sadden by the loss of their little circle. He found it odd that without Cartman around, their friendship just… drifted away. They still saw each other, but not nearly as often as they use too. They could hardly call each other Best friends anymore.

Without Kyle and Stan, Kenny began hanging out with Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, and later that year the new kid Liam Carr. As months pass and turn into years the boys drift further and further apart. By the time they reach Freshman year in High School one would be hard pressed to see how the groups had ever been connected to begin with.

Stan was chosen to be Captain of the Football team Freshman year, he also became the Star Quarterback, he spent most of his time slacking off and flirting with Cheerleaders (Most Often Heidi Turner the Captain of the Cheerleaders). His group was often times seen bullying or taunting the 'Nerds' in the school.

Kyle as it turns out was labeled 'King of the Nerds' the first few months into Freshman year. Although, he preferred to call his friends and himself the 'intellectuals' of South Park High, and he also firmly maintained that there was no king and that they brainless Sheep following a thug destined to work at a McDonalds the rest of his life.

Kenny and his group were considered Misfits right of the bat, they were a strange mix of Skater/Stoner/Slutty/Delinquents. Needless to say, Kenny's group stuck to themselves, unless they were 'hunting' (Looking for sex). Kenny himself spent most of his time stoned out of his mind to forget the way things use to be. Don't misunderstand. He loved his friends, Liam was his Best friend, but he missed his old friends as well and it sucked watching them fight all the time. He'd tried confronting them about it, but it hadn't turned out to well. Stan and Clyde beat the crap out of him, and Kyle had told him to get his burnout ass off his porch. So Kenny smoked the pain away, settling for telling Liam all about the old days and marveling at the insanity that was South Park. Deciding reuniting his old friends was impossible… then again, this _is_ South Park, and impossible never applies to South Park.

TBC

**So I found this In AngelBabe09's Files, it was never Posted. I sent her an Email asking what she wanted me to do and she told me it should be up to my readers, so I ask you… Continue?**


	2. Welcome To Life

_**Disclaimer**_~ I don't own South Park or any of its Characters!

_**Behind Every Hateful Act**_

~*~*~ Half way through their Fourth Grade Year, resident Sociopath and Anti-Semitic is led cursing and shouting from class by two men in suits and an Agent from Social Services. The next morning in Class the principal informs the class that he has been sent away, and won't be joining them in classes anymore. Now six years later, a boy named Eric returns, the students expect him to return to his plotting, sadistic ways. So why is he pick up their fallen books and smiling so sincerely? And what happened to his Mother? 3 Main Pairings Style, Cartters, And KENxOC~*~*~

Chapter 1- Welcome To Life

_**Note the time differences**_

**Kyle Broflovski's House 6:30 a.m**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep! ~Click~_

Kyle Broflovski, sat up with a yawn, glancing at his clock. Nodding once firmly, he was pleased to once again be on schedule. He slipped out of bed and padding softly to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

~25 minutes later 6:55a.m~

Just as he was leaving the Bathroom Ike exits his room looking haggard and moody.

"Good Morning Ike," He smirked, proud to call himself a Morning Person. Ike grunted in response.

Chuckling to himself Kyle slipped back into his room tossing his clothes in the Hamper and his wet towel in a separate basket for towels only. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out clean boxers and a pair of neat argyle socks. Slipping both of them on he then walked over to his dresser to select and outfit. He decided on pressed Tan Khakis, a wrinkle-free blue Dress shirt (Tucked in), a pair of brown loafers, and a Navy blue argyle sweater to match his socks. After fastening his watch on and grabbing his pre-packed backpack Kyle headed downstairs checking the time.

~7:05a.m~

He had twenty-five minutes to make his smoothies and hurry out the door if he wanted to be to school fifteen minutes early as usual. School started at eight a.m. and he and his friends had made it a tradition to get to school fifteen minutes early so they could discuss study systems and current events.

Down in the kitchen Kyle began the twenty minute process of preparing his daily smoothies. That's right Smoothies as in two. His Best friend Wendy referred to them as his 'Brain Smoothies'. She would teasingly state, that the Smoothies themselves were the cause of his 'inhumanly' high IQ, and not the result of real hard work. In all honesty he was 'teetering on the edge of Genius', as the school said with an IQ of 144. The School was thrilled to have him attending.

Every morning he would make two smoothies before he left. The first was a recipe for a smoothie called 'Dopamine Delight' it helped regulate his blood sugar and balance his mood for the day. Sipping at the first smoothie, he rinsed out the blender before beginning the process of making the Smoothie he brought to school.

"Let's see… I have Statistics, Physics 2, and Macroeconomics tomorrow… So I have European History, U.S Government, and Chemistry today," He sighed, rubbing his temples to fight off aa headache, this meant he had Gym with the Meatheads as well. "Strawberry- Pomegranate smoothie it is then." He finished off his first Smoothie as he waited for the other to blend.

"Good Morning Bubbala," Sheila Broflovski greeted her oldest, running a fond hand through his short neat Auburn curls.

As he grew older his freckles had faded until a light dusting across his nose and the apples of his cheeks were the only ones noticeable. His hair had darkened to a nicer Auburn color, and had flattened from what use to be described as a 'Jew-fro', into easily maintained curls.

"I'm so proud of you Bubby, you're doing so well," His mother began, as his Father came in with the newspaper to sit at the Breakfast table.

Kyle rolled annoyed jade green eyes, and glance at his watch, seven-twenty he was still on schedule, "But?"

"But, I'm worried about you Bubby," his mother conceded, glancing at him over her shoulder.

They'd had this discussion several times before, but he'd humor her, "About?"

"Studying is wonderful and all, but it's all you ever seem to do these days. I wish you'd go out and have some fun, get in a bit of trouble even , all I'm saying is it's not healthy to live with your nose in a book. You're missing out on all the fun of being a teenager. We never see Kenneth or Stanley anymore, why don't you hang out with them anymore?" She asked turning away from the whole-wheat blueberry scones she was warming up.

Kyle rolled his eyes, of course she'd bring them up, "Kenny's a burnout and a whore, who'll probably knock up some girl, then drop out of High school. Before spending the rest of his life dividing his time between oil changes and the drunk tank at the police station. Stan an overly glorified Meat head who may graduate High school, but will go no farther in life then flipping Burgers at Pete's Patties, or something. Why would I hang out with them?"

Sheila pursed her lips, shaking her head in disappointment, "You all used to be such good friends, I don't understand what happened." She turned back to the oven, effectively ending the conversation.

Kyle shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose, Stan started shoving Kevin's head in the toilets, and stuffing Leo in Lockers. Kenny started Smoking Pot behind the Gym, Drinking himself stupid on the Weekends, and screwing any girl that he could get on their back… so yeah… those are the people you want me hanging out with?"

"Self righteous Asshole," Ike mumbled, before snatching up his lunch and hurrying off to his bus stop. Kyle scowled after him as he poured his smoothie into the To-Go cup and put the blender in the sink to be washed. Sheila shouted after her youngest about language before sighing and turning to look at him, "Go on get to School Kyle."

Kyle rolled his eyes once again at the disappointment in her tone, before glancing at his father, who had his nose shoved firmly in his morning paper. This had been an argument he used to have with his father. But after the last major argument, they'd resolved not to talk about it… if they spoke at all.

Kyle grabbed his green P Coat from the coat rack, before grabbing his Backpack and To-Go cup and heading out to his car. A Gold 2006 Camry his parents bought him for his sixteenth birthday.

**He arrived at school at 7:45 a.m.**

**Stan Marsh's House 7 a.m.**

_Beep!_

_Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep! Be-CRUNCH!_

Messy onyx locks emerged from a bundled up navy comforter sleep laden cobalt eyes scowled at the newly broken alarm clock beside the bed.

"Fuck," Stan Marsh groaned burying his face in both the comforter and his pillow.

"_Stanley Marsh!"_ Sharon Marsh shouted up the stairs, startling him back from the edge of slumber.

"I'm UP!" he shouted back, before sinking back into his warm cocoon, hoping for just a few more minutes.

It wasn't to be, "Now Stanley," his mother demanded, standing in the doorway, and rapping sharply on the door. Stan groaned in defeat.

"Another one Stan," His mother frowned in disapproval when she spotted the now useless alarm clock.

The boy grunted trying to find the will to force himself from bed. Sharon decided to give him a 'push', yanking the comforter off, and exposing him to the cruel chill of the morning air.

"GAH Ma, what the FUCK," Stan demanded, trying to wrap his thin sheets around his boxer clad body, to regain that lazy warmth.

"UP. Now Stanley," Sharon warned, dragging his comforter out of his room with her as if she was claiming it as a hostage, and she'd keep it if he didn't get out of bed. Stan wouldn't doubt it.

Forcing himself from the bed, he ran his fingers through his hair to rid it of tangles. Glancing around his room he grabbed a pair of Jeans off his Computer chair, a black t-shirt he'd found on the floor that didn't smell to bad, he pulled on a pair of clean socks and his Black and blue Nikes.

Stan hurried across the hall to wash his face and Brush his teeth, he glanced up pausing to admire his reflection, Stan knew he was good looking, especially with all the extra weight lifting he and Token did at the local Gym. He flexes lightly letting his Pecs and Biceps bulge momentarily. Smirking he rinsed his mouth before returning to his room.

After running around his room and gathering his books, Stan shrugged on his South Park High Bulls Letterman jacket and sprayed on some Noir Body Spray, he forgot who'd gotten it for him but whatever. Stan grabbed his backpack and his Football gear (Washed and Packed last night), rushing downstairs he grabbed some Pop tarts, before hurrying out to his Red 97 Firebird he'd helped his Dad restore last year. It looked brand new as far as Stan was concerned.

**He made it to school by 7:55 a.m.**

**Kenny McCormick's… House 4:45 a.m.**

_~'Let's Go' by Travis Barker starts playing~_

Kenny McCormick grunted, startling away, "Damn," he grumbles rubbing his face. Groaning in disbelief he yanked back the curtains separating his bed from the rest of the Truck Camper, the sun isn't even up yet. He rubbed his eyes as he glanced down at his Blackberry, one of the many bills he had to pay (He'd won the Blackberry off one of the Goths in a game of Dice of all things). Shutting off his alarm he scratched his stomach lazily as he fumbled around for his LED Camping Lantern (Dude what? He lived in a Truck Camper). Finding it he flicked it on and stumbled into his tiny bathroom, grabbing a clean towel along the way. After suffering through another cold shower Kenny quickly jumped out and toweled off, scrubbing his hair roughly to dry it as much as possibly, he couldn't afford to get sick. Wrapping the damp towel around his waist he hurried to get dressed.

"Shit," He grunted stubbing his toe as he set the lantern on the kitchen table. He shuffled around in his extremely small closet pulling out a Black and orange Graphic T-Shirt (Mostly Black), a gray zip up hoodie, and the faded jeans he wore yesterday. He was just lacing up his orange Chucks when a rapid knocking sounded on the door. Hurrying over he shoved it open for the Small brunette, only glancing for a moment at the back of the house he'd grown up in.

"I've got clean towels on in the Hamper to the left, put you dirty laundry in that basket. I've got your clean clothes in the bucket on the Kitchen table you can take inside before we leave. Come on, let's go, I'll make your breakfast." Kenny shooed his Sister toward the shower shoving a window open as he lit his last cigarette. He'd have to buy some off his supplier at school today. He inhaled deeply as he cracked a few eggs into a carefully maintained frying pan, adding dashes of this and that. Kenny had quit everything but drinking and smoking last year, he was trying mind you, but it wasn't easy. When he'd realized he'd have to step and raise Karen or allow her to follow the same path their Parents, their Brother (who dropped out of High school and ran off with some girl he knocked up at sixteen), and Kenny himself would one day follow, he'd done his best to get clean. And with Bebe and Liam's help and support he'd done it, it had helped greatly that Bebe and Liam vowed to quit with him, as of today the three of them had been clean for six Months. The sound of the shower shutting off had Kenny stubbing out the cigarette and tucking the unfinished bud behind his ear.

At ten years old Eric Cartman had told Kenny that if he went around shoveling snow in people's sidewalks and Driveways, he could make money. Eric had been making fun of him at the time, but Kenny had taken the suggestion to heart and began doing just that (This was of course just before he'd left). After six months of watching his parents blow it all on Drugs and Alcohol, he learned to hide it for himself. As the years passed Kenny went around looking for more odd Jobs to do for more money. At fourteen, right after his Eighth year, he ran into Stan's Uncle Jimbo Kern, who was looking to get rid of his old Truck Camper. Not realizing the rift growing between the three boys he offered to sell it to Kenny for quiet the deal of four Thousand Dollars (The thing was actually worth around twelve in its condition at least). Jimbo helped him Haul it to his back yard and pitch it up, assuring him that 'No, his parents didn't mind.' Kenny spent another Five hundred dollars to replacement the lumpy old mattress for something softer and more comfortable, and then another five hundred dollars to make it somewhat livable. The second he got the Water, Gas, and generator Working he began dragging Karen over to what he called 'His Place' every morning. His Parents never seemed to notice anything anymore spending most nights drugged up on the Living room Floor. Four out of Five nights a week she'd knock on his door at around nine-thirty and ask to stay with him. He'd always let her. He was relieved that every weekend one of her friend's parents would ask her if she wanted to stay the weekend at their house and drop her off at school on Monday. He suspected on some level they knew… and they were trying to give him a break, he really appreciated it none the less.

"Milk or Juice," Kenny indicated the Mini fridge on the counter.

Karen Smiled rubbing at her head roughly with a towel, "Juice please," the ten year old grinned (Yes I'm making her a bit younger, two years to be exact).

Kenny waved her over, taking the towel from her hands and gently drying her hair before handing her two plastic cups. Grabbing a matching plate from the cabinet above Kenny served her first before sitting at the table with his own plate and cup of juice.

"How'd your Math test go?" He asked smiling as she dug in, choosing to eat his own food at a more leisurely pace.

Karen looked thoughtful as she took a sip of her juice, "I got a B+, I didn't explain a few of my answers right."

"Were those the ones we talked about?" Kenny asked, frowning slightly, trying to remember which problems he'd have to help her study again.

Karen nodded finishing the last of her eggs, she wiped her mouth on a washrag, and downed the rest of her juice, before taking all three to the sink to rinse and set aside to wash later.

Following her lead Kenny finished up before rapping his knuckles lightly on her head, "Go brush your hair Kar, so we can go see the old man before I take you to school."

Karen nodded eagerly pulling her hairbrush out of one of the cabinets, and running it roughly through her hair. Kenny rolled his eyes before snatching the brush out of hair hand, he sat sideways at the Kitchen table, and had her stand in front of him as he gently pulled the brush through her hair. "Go grab your coat," he insisted when she was finished.

Following his own advice Kenny grabbed the black leather Jacket Bebe bought him for his Birthday allowing the gray hood to hang over the back. Karen pulled on her lavender bubble jacket and mittens before grabbing her backpack, and her laundry basket.

Before he knew it they were locking up the Camper and sneaking in the back door. Broken glass and Beer cans littered the floor as Kenny waved her down the hall to her room. Carol and Stuart were paused out in their own mess in the middle of it all. Kenny shook his head in disgust, it was a wonder they remembered to pay for their schooling… or anything other than Drugs and Alcohol anymore… Scratch that Grandpa Buzz in Tennessee sent a check to the Schools every year. He didn't trust his Daughter to give it to the schools. Karen picked her way carefully to the front door gripping his arm tightly as they exited the house, he didn't bother locking the doors.

Glancing at his cell phone Kenny nodded in relief, it was only six forty-five , "Let's go Kar."

During Kenny's Quest for Odd jobs, (Probably when he was twelve) he ran into Old Man Willie. The Old Man was a Vietnam Vet who was wheelchair bound not during… but after the war. He and his family got in an accident shortly after his son turned thirty and he'd been bound to a chair ever since. His wife and son weren't so lucky.

Willie was a grumpy old man never appreciating anything. That is until Kenny kept insisting on Shoveling his Driveway and Sidewalk, even after the old man refused to pay claiming he never left the house. Finally one day, Willie invited him in. Kenny sat down and began talking, and talking, and talking. Kenny brought Karen along the next time he visited and Willie was immediately wrapped around her tiny finger, claiming she reminded him of the Granddaughter he never got to see anymore. When Kenny turned Fourteen Willie handed him the Keys to his late sons 1985 Jeep Wrangler, and taught him how to drive. A year later when he got his license, Willie proudly handed over the keys for good. Though Kenny refused to park it in his own driveway, claiming they didn't have anywhere to keep it, he knew the Old Man liked having the Jeep around as a reminder of his Son. It also gave him the perfect excuse to come check on the old man every morning.

Pulling out his Keys Kenny let them in the house, kicking off their shoes and coats at the door. He tossed door his book bag and headed down the Hall, "start on the Coffee Please Kar."

Knocking gently he let himself in the bedroom, eyes immediately going to the man's chest to make sure he was breathing. "Time to get up Old Man," Kenny called.

"You're late, thought I was gonna die here," Old man Willie growled, in his usual fashion.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "I contemplated letting you, want to wear the sweater today?"

"I ain't no pansy ass," Willie growled, struggling to sit up.

Kenny immediately moved to help him, using the sweater as an excuse, "I think you should wear the sweater," He suggested, helping him put it on and get in the chair at the same time."

"Then give me the Damn sweater," Willie grunted settling his legs into place, before rolling himself out into the hallway.

Kenny sighed softly following him out to the Kitchen, he'd slept in his sweats again so they didn't need to help him put pants on this time.

"Good Morning Ms. Karen, How'd your test go?" the Old Man asked with a smile.

Kenny about making Grits for his breakfast quickly pouring him a glass of Coffee when it was ready, "You make this?" Willie demanded looking suspicious.

"No Karen made the pot," Kenny sighed looking annoyed, Willie just looked pleased.

"Good, you coffee tastes like sludge."

Rolling his eyes Kenny Set his breakfast in front of him before looking him dead in the eye, "Your new nurse is coming today, PLEASE don't offend this one."

Willie had scared off every Home care Nurse that set foot in his House since the day the state told him he needed one. Kenny had been begging him to stop ever since, hopefully this one would stay.

"No promises there kid," Willie grunted, sipping his coffee.

Kenny glanced at Karen, she understood immediately, "Please Grandpa Willie, I just want you to be healthy, for me?" She looked up at him with wide blue gray eyes the same eyes as Kenny's.

Willie sneered snatching the Cigarette from Kenny's ear and crushing it, "I'll stop when he stops."

Kenny ran an exasperated hand through his wild blonde locks. "I'm trying."

"So am I," Willie mocked, "I will when you do."

Kenny through his hands in the air irritated, "Fine, Karen go get ready to leave or you'll be late for school. Willie she'll be here at ten, I'm begging you Old man, be nice."

Willie grumbled moodily a fond spark in his eye as he watched them get ready to leave.

"We'll see you after school," Kenny called, waving as they trudged out to the Wrangler.

Kenny made it to South Park Middle school by 7:55 a.m. he waved her off as she hurried inside before driving the ten minutes to his own school. Willie would kill him if he knew Kenny was five Minutes late every morning, which is why he never told him.

"Mr. McCormick," Mrs. Fitz rolled her eyes, "Would you please try to be on time for once." She never gave him detention, mainly because her Daughter was a friend of Karen's so she knew exactly why he was late.

"Sorry Mrs. Fitz," Kenny forced a look of guilt, frowning at Kyle look of disgust, thrown his way. He knew Kyle suspected he was screwing Mrs. Fitz, which he was _very _wrong about. It hurt thinking his former friend thought so lowly of him. Yes, people thought he was a whore, and he sort of was but he was safe about it, he made sure to use protection and he never slept with anyone when they were drugged up or drunk, Kenny had standards and he couldn't afford to catch anything (Literally, he wouldn't be able to afford treatment).

Kenny glanced at Mrs. Fitz turned back, before aiming his middle finger at the former red head. Kyle narrowed his eyes before sneering at him and turning his back… like he always does these days.

"Alright Class… We have a new student joining us today, please welcome-"

_**Cliff hanger**_~ Don't hate me it's late and I'm exhausted! Anyways here's Chapter 1!


End file.
